1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition having rapid-curing performance and rapid adhesion development and suited as coatings on various substrates, in particular, rubber substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone type coating compositions have been used so that tack-free properties, lubricity and wear resistance can be imparted to the surfaces of rubber substrates or the like. In particular, diorganopolysiloxanes both-side terminated with hydroxyl groups, organopolysiloxanes and/or organoalkoxysilane containing hydrogen atoms bonded to silicone atoms (i.e., Si--H groups), and mixtures or reaction products of organopolysiloxanes containing organotin compounds, glycidoxy groups or epoxy groups such as epoxycyclohexyl groups with amino-group-containing alkoxysilanes and/or siloxanes (e.g., Japanese Patent Publications (Kokoku) No. 54-43023, No. 56-19813 and No. 56-47864) are improved in adhesion to substrates and also in wear resistance and lubricity.
However, such conventional silicone type coating compositions take fully twenty-four hours or longer until they become cured completely under room temperature conditions to develop adhesion properties, thus they have had a very poor operability. Also, when they are made into heat-curing types, they can rapidly cure and develop adhesion properties, but have had many problems such that assemblies and so forth for such heating impose a high cost and are unprofitable. Accordingly, proposed in Japanese Laying-open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-279570 (JP 5-279570 A) is a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition containing a primary amine and a compound containing a C.dbd.O group. This composition, however, has insufficient adhesion development, lubricity and wear resistance.
Thus, it has strongly been sought to provide a material having both the rapid-curing performance (in particular, deep-curing performance) and the rapid adhesion development.